Shroom
, alternatively known as is a Demon God of the Dark Empire who serves Mechikabura. Shroom is the Dark Empire's god of death, and is thus a grim reaper. Appearance Shroom resembles a teenage demon with light purple skin, red eyes and shadow trim, and yellow sclera. His spiky silver hair is held up by a maroon bandana covering his forehead, save for a single bang protruding outward.. His ears, adorned with blue Potara earrings, are rounded as opposed to pointed, a contrast those of other demons. Shroom wears a black caped vest with yellow spikes, black pants and boots and a maroon sash. He also wears golden arm bracelets featuring red Potara, and wields a black scythe as his weapon of choice. Personality Shroom holds the title of Death God, and is said to be even more unhinged than his fellow Demon Gods, perfectly content with taking the life of one of his own henchmen just to strike a blow on an opponent. He is not fond of teleportation, and calls Gravy "old man". He also shows a stronger level of loyalty towards Mechikabura than the other Demon Gods, choosing to side with him alongside Salsa when the Dark Empire factions split. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga In the manga, in a version of Age 774, Towa who has appeared in Hell along with the Grim Reaper Shroom to retrieve the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball from Xeno Janemba, easily defeats that timelines Goku. Shroom calls upon a Grim Reaper Soldier who appears from a portal in the ground and attacks Janemba. When Janemba attempts to retaliate with a kick, the soldier grabs a hold of his leg. Shroom then uses his Scythe to cut through the two of them in one swipe. Janemba however rematerializes gaining more power than before due to the Dark Dragon Ball. This time, Shroom goes in for the attack personally and while at first Janemba is able to put up a decent fight he is ultimately cut in half again and the Dark Dragon Ball falls to the ground. However, before Towa can retrieve the ball, Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta and Chamel show up in front of them. Chamel vows to destroy Towa and Shroom with Towa commenting that Chamel had betrayed them after all. Chamel tells Goku and Vegeta to attack Shroom while he deals with Towa and they all begin to battle. Goku and Vegeta struggle against Shroom as they have little strength after having their souls mowed, one of Shroom's special abilities. With little other choice, Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Dance to become Xeno Gogeta and transform into a Super Saiyan before urging Shroom to fight him again. He appears once again along with the rest of the Demon Gods when Mechikabura is using Dark Shenron to have his youth restored and attempts to buy as much time for his master as possible by holding off the Time Patrol. In the manga he confronts Super Saiyan Xeno Goten in battle briefly. Dark King Mechikabura Saga After Mechikabura escapes from the Time Labyrinth, Gravy along with the other Demons are granted a more powerful Demon God state. While maintaining the barrier to Mechikabura's Palace, Xeno Gohan travels through the black Hell Gate in order to confront him only to be followed by Xeno Pan. Shroom fires off an energy wave from his scythe and Xeno Gohan narrowly moves Xeno Pan out of the way. Xeno Gohan shouts at Pan for being a distraction and she flees the scene in tears. Xeno Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and engages Shroom in battle. He manages to kick Shroom to the ground but then notices a small cut on his face from the scythe. Xeno Gohan falls to the ground and reverts back to his normal state as Shroom tells him that he has harvested some of his spirit. As he is about to finish off Xeno Gohan he is suddenly blasted from behind by Xeno Pan who had returned to the battlefield and spurs on her father to get back up. Shrooms begins to make his way over to Xeno Pan when Xeno Gohan grabs his cloak. When Shroom turns around he see's Xeno Gohan standing there now as a Super Saiyan 4. Xeno Gohan hits Shroom and knocks him to the floor. Shroom charges at Xeno Gohan with his scythe but in a surprise move instead throws it at Xeno Pan. Xeno Gohan deflects it however and follows up with a powerful Kamehameha that defeats Shroom. He is later summoned by Mechikabura along with the other Demon Gods, still inured from his earlier battle. Mechikabura proceeds to trap them all inside of a black orb which Mechikabura absorbs into himself in order to attain his Time Power Unleashed form. In the game, Shroom appears guarding the final Hell Gate of Mechikabura's Tower along with Dr. Gero, Dr. Myuu, Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17. He attacks Xeno Goten, but is unable to prevent him from sealing the gate. He later fights the Time Patrol alongside his fellow Demon Gods and Fin, until Towa recalls the group into Mechikabura's Tower. Shroom and Salsa are the only two Demon Gods to remain on Mechikabura's side after everything is taken into his black hole. When the two battle Xeno King Vegeta and Xeno Bardock, Mechikabura forces them to take on their true Dark Forms, however the duo are still defeated and perish as a result of using the Dark Form. Power ;Manga Shroom is able to defeat Evil Demon Janemba in battle. He then goes on to overwhelm base Xeno Goku and base Xeno Vegeta and soon after matches Chamel in combat. Shroom proves to be an even match for Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta in battle, with them fighting evenly until Gogeta's fusion time runs out. He was able to hold an advantage over the injured Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku (who has very little stamina remaining). During his final battle against Xeno Gohan, he was able to gain an advantage against him as a Super Saiyan by cutting him across the cheek with his scythe and draining his spirit. However when Xeno Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, Shroom is defeated by a Kamehameha. ;Game In the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, even with assistance from Android 17 (GT), Hell Fighter 17, Gero and Myuu, Demon God Shroom is defeated by Xeno Goten. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of ''ki attack. * - Shroom's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. ** - Shroom's Super Attack in his Demon God Second Version in Dragon Ball Heroes. ** - Shroom's Super Attack in his Dark Form in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Soul Reaping' - Shroom is able to harvest energy from a target's soul by attacking them with his scythe. A Saiyan whose soul has been reaped will be temporarily unable to transform. Equipment *'Scythe' - Shroom's demon god scepter is a scythe, fitting his title of grim reaper. Forms Demon God Shroom possesses the Demon God state, and has only ever appeared in this form and its varieties. He is uniquely known as the Death God (Shinigami) and possess the ability to reap souls. In the manga his strength in this form is great enough to allow him to fight evenly with Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta. Second Version Shroom is granted access to a more powerful state of the Demon God form after Mechikabura escapes from the Time Labyrinth. In this augmented Demon God state, Shroom's front bang lengthens and his red shadow trim droops further down his face. He discards his caped vest in favor of a black long-sleeved shirt adorned with crimson markings. His scythe also turns crimson and grows in size, the blade straightening. In the manga he uses this form in his battle against Xeno Gohan but is beaten by him after he takes on his Super Saiyan 4 form. Dark Form Through Mechikabura's power, Shroom takes on his Dark FormDark Form url during the final battle between the Dark Empire loyalists and the Time Patrol-Dark Empire leavers. In this state, he appears much more reptilian, sporting dark crimson and light pink skin, longer and more flowy hair, and small fangs. Black markings and spikes protrude from his body, though Shroom keeps his arm bracelets. He also wears black wrist bandages and his blue Potara. Though using his Dark Form leaves him susceptible to dying afterwards, it grants him a massive boost in power - though even with Dark Salsa's help, Shroom was unable to defeat Xeno Bardock and Xeno King Vegeta and both Demon Gods perished as a result. Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Xeno Janemba (Fused with Dark Dragon Ball) *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Xeno Janemba (Evil Demon) *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Chamel *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Xeno Goten (Super Saiyan) *Shroom (Demon God) vs. Chamel (Demon God) *Shroom (Demon God; second version) vs. Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Pan List of characters killed by Shroom *Numerous Reaper Soldiers - One was killed by Shroom so he could get an attack in on Xeno Janemba. All of the ones located in Shroom's Hell Gate were killed by him out of boredom. Trivia *Much like many of the other Demon Gods appearing in various Dragon Ball media, Shroom's name comes from a sauce, specifically mushroom sauce. *He is the second Demon in the series to wield a scythe, the first being Mamba from Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Shrum Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBH Characters Category:Characters Category:Time Breakers